


Black Cats Steal Hearts, Not Souls

by SLD24



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluffy as hell, Halloween, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, Trick or Treating, hand holding, kitten!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLD24/pseuds/SLD24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a kitten in a pumpkin patch the day before Halloween but it turns out not to be a kitten at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cats Steal Hearts, Not Souls

Harry hated everyone. He hated his father, he hated his mother, he hated his co-workers and he most definitely without a doubt hated his only friend, Niall, the most. Pumpkin patch party, what are we five? There was no way a group of grown ass men and a few tag along one week flings were going to have any fun at a fucking pumpkin patch. A pumpkin patch. A fucking field with big orange ugly gourds just sitting there doing nothing. 

"Aren't you glad you came?" Niall nudged Harry's arm as the party of seven sat in the hay-filled tractor. Harry wanted to throw himself off the back. That would hurt less than his ass getting thrown up then slammed back down on the wood of the hayride every ten seconds. 

"Fucking thrilled," Harry smiled so widely he thought his mouth might fall off. He wished Niall's mouth would fall off. That'd be the one thing to make this trip more fun. Niall not talking. Yes, Harry very much enjoyed that idea. 

"Aw, come on don't be such a sour puss. Halloween is tomorrow and you have-"

"I only came with you because if I didn't my mother would find me, drag me to a costume store-"

"I got a vampire costume," Niall barged in and Harry was on the verge of murder. He would've committed it by now but there were way too many people in jail who were way too close together. 

"How cliche." 

"Did you get a costume?" Harry turned his head slowly and tried killing Niall with his eyes but it didn't work, sadly. "Alright, aright, sorry I asked," Niall held his hands up in defense. 

Harry zoned out the rest of the tortuous ride to the pumpkin patch. Niall didn't shut up, the three girls that were with them took a selfie every thirty seconds, and the other two guys participated in their own stupid conversations. 

"Oh look!" Niall jumped up to his feet and nearly flew off the side of the tractor. 

"Please remain seated!" The driver yelled and Niall quickly sat back down. 

Harry looked over to where Niall had excitedly pointed only to see the land of orange useless round vegetables sitting there taking up space. 

"You're going to buy one right?" Niall looked over at Harry. 

"Excuse me?"

"Are you, Harry Styles, going to buy a pumpkin?" That's it, when Harry decides to become a serial killer Niall fucking Horan is first on the list to go. 

"I'm not spending money on a oversized vegetable."

"But you can carve it and set it on your porch."

"I live in an apartment."

"On your windowsill."

"I'm sure the brick wall of the other apartment complex would love to stare at at that."

"Oh shush, I'll buy it for you then," Niall smiled and the hayride jolted to a stop. Harry was contemplating getting off the hayride and just walking back to the parking lot. The ride was about ten minutes so the walk would take maybe fifteen considering the tractor moved as fast as a snail. 

The group piled off and Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. It was chilly but not freezing. A jacket and pants would do but a scarf and hat would be over-doing it. They had roughly twenty minutes in the pumpkin patch before the hayride would head back. Great. Twenty minutes. Niall was like a fucking dog and ran from pumpkin to pumpkin. The girls were ditzy and annoying with their phones and giggles. And Niall's two other friends followed the girls. Harry was on his own. The way he liked it. 

The pumpkins all looked the same to him. Some even uglier than the next, if that was possible. He made sure to keep his distance from Niall or else he'd be returning home with a pumpkin. What kind of crazy ass tradition is pumpkin carving anyway? His boots shuffled along the vine filled field as he wondered around. It wasn't even pretty to look at. No variety at all. All orange and all ugly. 

And what was that? Something small and black scurried past Harry a few steps ahead. Harry looked around but it couldn't have been a thrown object cause no one was in throwing distance. His eyes searched the ground but all he saw was the tangled mess of vines and hay. 

"Meow!" Harry's eyes widened and he spun around looking for the source of the distressed call. Was that a cat? It was definitely a cat. The calls for help continued before Harry spotted-dare he say- the cutest little black cat tangled up in the vines. 

"Are you stuck little guy?" Harry frowned and kneeled down gently untangling the kitten's paw from the vine. "There we are," he smiled softly and patted the top of the kitten's head. The kitten rubbing against his hand then prancing farther so Harry's fingers would run up it's tail. The kitten's fur was soft like a dandelion but pure black like coal. It's eyes were the clearest of blue and Harry was in love. Yes, in love. He hadn't been in love in a while so he was allowed to be in love with a little kitten. No harm done. 

"Harry!? Did you find a pumpkin!?" Niall yelled and Harry winced. He stood up then widened his eyes as the kittens claws latched to his jacket sleeve. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Stupid cute cat. He quickly shoved his hand into his pocket along with the kitten. 

"No," Harry dead-panned as Niall mozied over. No pumpkin in hand which was a shock. Harry was sure he would've had ten picked out already. 

"Well, why were you bent over?" Niall raised an eyebrow. 

Harry kept his hand in his pocket and the kitten too. The kitten licking Harry's hand and it felt like sandpaper dragging itself in small flicks over his skin. At least he wasn't moving and making noise. Harry didn't need Niall to see him being all cute with a kitten. 

"I was tying my shoe."

"You're wearing zip-up boots," Niall crossed his arms and a smile crept onto the blonde's face. Here it comes. "Harry was picking out a pumpkin!" He yelled and Harry mentally strangled him for the hundredth time today. 

"I wasn't," Harry snapped and Niall laughed. 

"Was it this one?" Niall smiled and picked up the closest pumpkin. It wasn't huge-considering frail Niall could lift it- but it wasn't tiny. Kind of, just right actually. 

Harry stayed quiet and flicked his finger trying to get the kitten to stop nibbling. It's teeth were fucking sharp. 

"I'll buy it for you," Niall grinned and Harry didn't bother to protest at this point. He had a man-eating kitten in his pocket to worry about. Niall took the pumpkin and trotted off towards his other friends. 

"Ouch, God dammit," Harry hissed as he pulled his hand out of his pocket. The kitten remained. His hand littered with small little red dots on it from the kittens teeth. The kitten poked his head out of Harry's pocket then yawned. "No, no, no don't fall asleep please," Harry begged and watched the kitten lay down so his head was poking out of the pocket. "Stop that," Harry huffed and poked the kittens head but his eyes flickered close. Harry sighed and ended up scratching the top of the little fluff balls head. 

"Harry!?" Niall yelled and Harry's head snapped up. He shoved his hand back into his pocket nudging the kitten back inside. "Stop loitering! It's illegal," Niall laughed and Harry rolled his eyes as he made his way over to Niall.

"Did you find one?" Harry asked and Niall nodded. 

"No, but hold yours my arms hurt," he shoved the pumpkin at Harry and Harry had to use both hands to hold it. He prayed the kitten stayed asleep in his pocket. 

Harry followed Niall around until he eventually found what he claimed to be the best pumpkin ever. It looked exactly like Harry's pumpkin though. They all boarded the hay ride and Harry set the pumpkin on the ground so he could put his hand back in his pocket. The kitten still sleeping-somehow undisturbed. 

Harry felt like it took years to pay for the stupid pumpkins. Pay per pound. Harry was glad Niall paid for his because he wasn't about to waste that money on something so stupid. 

Harry carried the pumpkin to his car and sat it in the passenger seat. He bit his lip and slowly pulled the kitten out from his pocket. 

"Good morning there," he chuckled as the kitten stretched and made a little dinosaur noise as he yawned. He should keep it. Harry does get lonely at his apartment and kittens don't talk so it's not like Harry would have to deal with that. 

The kitten looked up at Harry and a small smile tugged on the corner of Harry's lips. He was the most adorable thing Harry had ever laid eyes on. Big blue eyes, dark black soft fur, an innocent face. And he sort of wagged his tail-more like swished-but it was so damn endearing. As if the little cat actually liked Harry. Someone actually liked Harry for once. 

"Alright little guy," Harry grinned and gently scooped the kitten into his hand to move him onto the passenger seat. "You sit tight while I drive," he instructed and the kitten pounced on top of the pumpkin to sit. "Good," Harry chuckled and started the car keeping an eye on the kitten. He was quite well-behaved and listened well. 

Harry held the pumpkin in his hands with the little kitten perched on top as he made his way to his apartment. 

"Welcome home little guy," Harry pushed the door open then flicked the light on. It was a simple one bedroom apartment. It had a kitchen, bathroom and small living area; enough for Harry and his new kitten. His new kitten who didn't have a name. He'll work on that later. Harry walked into the kitchen and sat the pumpkin on the counter. The black fur ball hopping off and prancing with his tail up along the counter. He looked like he was modeling and Harry was so captivated by how much cuteness and happiness the kitten radiated. 

"I bet you're hungry," Harry nodded and the kitten strutted back to sit on top of the pumpkin. Harry got a little bowl and poured some milk into it setting it on the counter. "Drink up, little guy."

The kitten hopped off the pumpkin and wiggled his nose as he sniffed the milk. His head turning and Harry frowned.

"Oh come on, kittens love milk," Harry sighed and scooted the bowl closer to the cat. He doesn't want the little guy to starve. About ten minutes of nagging the kitten to drink the milk pursued and failed miserably. 

"Alright, fine whatever," Harry huffed and left the bowl out. He turned around to get some food for dinner from the fridge. Turkey sandwich for dinner it was. Harry hated to cook because it took so long and he also wasn't too good at it. 

"Meow!" 

"What?" Harry turned around and chuckled as the kitten was in the bowl. The milk all over its paws, lower behind and tail. "Why did you do that?" Harry groaned and sat the sandwich materials down. "Now you're all wet and sticky," Harry sighed and picked the cat up, carrying him with one hand to the sink. This should be interesting. 

Harry held the kitten tightly in one hand as he turned the water on warm. The kitten remained still and Harry bit his lip as he slowly brought the spraying water towards the kitten. The kitten jumped then instantly started attacking the water with his mouth. Harry laughed and held the hose still so the kitten could drink the running water. What a odd cat. 

Harry got the kitten all washed up and bundled him in a kitchen towel to dry off. He held him in one arm while making his sandwich with the other. 

The two sat together on the couch watching football as Harry ate and fed the kitten little nibbles of turkey. Eventually, the game ended but Harry was fast asleep. He usually doesn't go out so the pumpkin patch and cat-sitting really wore him out. Not that he minded the kitten so much. 

The next morning Harry woke up with drool on his chin and a horrible neck kink. Fucking couch. He groaned and stretched out his lanky arms as he sat up. The sun seeping in through the curtains he forgot to close last night so one of the homeless creepers probably watched him sleep. The TV was on and loud so he turned it off and stood up before widening his eyes. The kitten. The kitchen towel was on the couch from where he was cuddled up but there was no kitten. 

"Kitten!?" Harry called and started looking under furniture. He walked into the kitchen and checked in the sink but there was no kitten. He quickly went to his bedroom and crawled all over the floor looking for the little rascal. 

"Here kitty kitty kitty," Harry purred and stood up rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" A voice echoed back and Harry nearly flew out of his skin as two hands tickled his sides from behind. Harry's face scrunched with a forced smile before whipping around. Two big blue eyes staring at him matched with a endearing smile. A black mop of hair with two matching black ears and a furry tail whipping around behind the boy that stood in front of Harry. What the fuck? Harry didn't say anything and spun around in a circle looking as if looking for someone. Or just trying to wake himself up from a dream. Yes, a dream. Or this boy snuck into his house and is dressed as a cat for Halloween. Or the kitten somehow transformed into a human overnight. Or Harry's on drugs.

"Can you not do that? It makes me dizzy," the boy spoke and grabbed Harry's shoulder to stop him. 

"What are you doing in my house?"

"You brought me in," the boy grinned and threw himself at Harry with open arms. "Which I'm very glad of cause that pumpkin patch was quite boring and I had to be outside all the time and the pumpkins smell bad at night. I think it has to do with the moon. Cause the moon light hits the pumpkins and the pumpkins start to burn or something so they smell really bad and it makes my nose get all like wrinkly. And your home is much more nice even though I don't know why you brought a pumpkin back because the one you picked is quite ugly I think. It ways too small and-"

Harry slapped his hand over the boy's mouth and took a deep breath. He slowly pried the boy off of him and stepped back.

"Stop talking," Harry nodded and carefully moved his hand away afraid the talking would start again. "I asked one question," he said slowly and the boy tilted his head. His cat ears flicking and Harry decided this was drugs. Niall probably laced the pumpkin with drugs somehow. 

"You asked why I'm in your house and I told you you brought me in here," the boy smiled. 

"I didn't- I brought a kitten into my house not a boy."

"I'm 18. That's an adult," the boy-or adult boy-pouted. 

"That doesn't matter. What matters is I brought a kitten into my home and now that kitten is-"

"It's me!" The boy squeaked and jumped up. "I'm the kitten!"

"Shh! Stop squealing," Harry rubbed his forehead and the boy swayed on his feet. The energy blooming inside the boy's body ready to explode any second. 

"Do you want me to meow? I only do that as a kitten but I can meow as a human too if you want. You seemed to like me better as a kitten anyway," the boy huffed and crossed his arms trying to look intimidating. He looked like an angry flower, which doesn't exist. 

"No, don't meow. Just explain to me how this is possible."

"I don't know. It just happens every Halloween I turn into this then I'm a kitten for all the other days," he shrugs and unfolds his arms clearly bored with trying to look scary. 

"Great," Harry sighed and looked the boy up and down. At least he had on clothes. Harry's clothes but they were clothes. A Packers' jersey and socks. And he assumed the boy had the decency to put on underwear. He actually prayed the boy put on underwear even it would be too big by a size or two. 

"So I was thinking-"

"Don't," Harry held up his hand and the boy closed his mouth. "Can you- okay just- are my pupils dilated?" Harry widened his eyes and leaned forward. "Please check so I know if I'm on drugs or not."

"Drugs are bad don't do them," Louis huffed but leaned forward to examine Harry's eyes. Harry gazed into the boy's crystal blue eyes and sighed. They were so full of happiness and curiosity. "They look normal to me," the boy nodded. "But I'm not sure what dilated means."

Harry groaned and turned around walking to the bathroom to check for himself. The boy quick to follow on his heels like the kitten he was. 

"Are they normal looking?" The boy-cat creature thing leaned in and his face brushed against Harry's. 

"I can't tell because you're a little too close," Harry mumbled and the boy stepped back. Harry's eyes were normal. No dilation and no redness. So drugs were out. And that's when it hit Harry that this was very much real. He has a kitten-in boy form-in his house. 

"Are they normal?" The boy asked and looked up at Harry. "How do you know if they're normal? Are mine normal? Can you check?" He asked and widened his eyes so much they nearly popped out of their sockets. Harry groaned but checked for the boy anyway. His pupils were slits rather than circles but it was captivating. 

"Normal as normal can get."

"Good," the boy smiled. "Now back to what I was saying. I was thinking we could go out trick or treating cause I've never been. Well I went one time but it's kind of a blur so I think you and I-"

"We aren't doing that," Harry barged in. "I'm not taking you out in public anywhere cause you're a cat. You're a weird mythical creature that I'm gonna return to the pumpkin patch and never see again, okay?" 

The boy frowned and Harry looked up watching the happiness leave the boy's body. The boy just stared at Harry with a broken expression before he dropped his head and tail. His feet shuffling out of the room and Harry followed. The boy slugged into the kitchen, picked up the pumpkin and sighed. 

"Okay, I'm ready," the boy mumbled and kept his head down. Harry's heart feeling heavy. 

"I-do you- come on don't be so pouty..." Harry mumbled and bit his lip as he wasn't used to someone showing so much emotion around him. He hated dealing with it but he knew he caused this so he had to fix it. 

"You don't want me," the boy sniffled and Harry closed his eyes. God, he's an idiot. 

"Okay fine you can-"

"Oh yay!" The boy jumped and the pumpkin fell to the floor as he launched himself into Harry's arms. Harry stumbled back into the fridge as the boy clung to him. 

"Alright, alright," Harry winced and a smile pulled on his lip that he quickly prevented from pulling all the way into one. 

"We can buy a new pumpkin," the boy glanced over his shoulder at the smashed pumpkin on the ground. "The one your friend picked out was ugly."

"It wasn't that bad," Harry huffed and gently pried the boy from his body. 

"It wasn't big enough," the boy put his hands on his hips. "And it had a dent in it but it doesn't matter now cause it's smashed on the ground which means we have to throw it- wait no! We can make a pumpkin pie!" He squealed again. 

"I don't bake," Harry mumbled and bent down starting to gather the pumpkin guts together. 

"And I don't enjoy your bland boring attitude towards me when I'm a human but -"

"What? I'm not bland," Harry huffed and looked up at the boy. He is bland but he didn't think the boy would notice it. Well, maybe he did expect the boy to notice it but he's never been called out on it before. Everyone just avoids him and assumes he's an asshole; which he is. 

"Yes you are. You don't smile except when I was a kitten which was cute cause you have two little dimples. And you don't laugh except when I got into the milk bowl which I knew would make you laugh. And you don't talk to me very nicely when I'm a human. And you didn't talk to your friend nicely either."

Harry stayed quiet and scooped up what he could of the pumpkin. This boy just attacked every characteristic Harry had and didn't seem to feel one bit remorseful about it. 

"Well you talk too much and are too happy," he grumbled and stood up to throw away the pumpkin. He'll need a mop now. 

"There's no such thing as too happy."

"Yes there is. It's you. You're the definition of too happy."

"Well thank you," the boy smirked and Harry mentally cursed himself as that technically was a compliment. 

"Whatever," Harry shooed the boy off with his hand and walked to the supply closet for the mop. The boy actually didn't follow him this time and sat up on the counter once Harry started to mop. 

Harry cleaned up the mess in a matter of five minutes and had to endure the little kitten-boy humming Monster Mash the entire time. The kid knew every beat and was never out of tune even if it was just humming. 

"Soooooo," the kitten trailed off and swung his feet back and forth occasionally hitting his heels on the cabinet below him. Harry decided to just call the boy, kitten from now on because he hasn't told him a name. Well Harry hasn't asked but still. 

"Do you have a name?" Harry asked and stood in front of the boy but not too close. 

"Louis William Tomlinson," he stated happily and Harry narrowed his eyebrows. Why does a kitten have a full blown out name? A pretty name but Harry was expecting his name to be something like Pumpkin or Spooky to be honest. 

"Why is your name like that? All last and middle and stuff."

"I don't know," Louis shrugged and hopped down off the counter. "Don't you have a last and middle name and stuff?" He raised an eyebrow clearly mocking Harry which would've made Harry want to strangle anyone else but Louis was kind of right and kind of cute. 

"Yes," Harry huffed. "It's Harry Edward Styles," he answered as he assumed Louis wanted to know. 

"Okay Harry Edward Styles can we go trick or treating tonight or not?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause we aren't kids."

"Kids have no age."

"Yes they do. It's about 11."

"You're about 11 then and we can go trick or treating."

"No, I'm 22 and what you said made no sense."

"Good then we're going trick or treating!" Louis squealed and Harry rubbed his temples as he was so confused. "I want to go as a bat," Louis nodded. "They fly around the pumpkin patch all the time and are very scary looking so I want to be one."

"I don't have a bat costume for you," Harry grumbled as he was clearly fighting a battle he would never win. 

"The costume store does," Louis smiled and looked around. "Now go get your wallet and keys and we shall be off!" Louis jumped then skipped out of the room. He skipped all the way to the front door then stood there with his hands on his hips and tail a swaying. 

Harry snatched his keys and wallet from the counter then went to his room to change and get Louis a pair of pants. Louis stayed at the front door the entire time just waiting. Once Louis was properly dressed they made their way to the car. 

"I'm not spending more than fifteen dollars," Harry made clear as they slid into the car. 

The car ride consisted of the radio constantly changing and the window rolling up and down. Harry was used to quiet car rides but here was Louis being louder than a screaming baby. However, it wasn't as annoying. Harry hasn't wanted to strangle Louis yet which was a good sign. 

"I don't want to be in here long," Harry grumbled and Louis nodded before throwing himself out of the car and into the Halloween shop. Harry's eyes widened as he realized Louis has a tail and ears coming out of his body. 

"Louis!" Harry yelled and rushed after him but Louis was already lost amongst the aisles of costumes. It'll be fine. He's in a costume store anyway so people will think he's simply dressed as a cat. 

Harry scoped around and couldn't help but look at some of the costumes. Sexy fireman. A nun. A hot dog. They were all idiotic and way too much fucking money. Harry was glad he didn't participate. He wondered around before finding Louis looking at a plastic bag that had a costume in it. 

"Find something?" Harry asked and raised an eyebrow. His eyes flicking down to see Louis holding a vampire costume. 

"I just want the teeth," Louis looked up at Harry. "Bats have sharp fangs and mine are not."

"My hand begs to differ," Harry huffed and held his hand up to show Louis the little kitten teeth marks he had made yesterday. 

"No, but I want really sharp teeth like the ones on this costume."

"Well they sell teeth separate for much cheaper," Harry said and took the bag from Louis hanging it back up. "What else do you need for a bat?"

"All black clothes and wings," he informed Harry then started to look again. Harry knew he had black clothes Louis could borrow and the wings were the only thing they'd have to find. 

"Excuse me, sir?" Louis spoke up and poked the employee who was at the end of the aisle. Harry watched with tense muscles hoping Louis didn't do anything stupid or that the employee asked about the ear and tails. They looked costume enough. Try hard, yes, but a costume none the less. 

"Yes?" The man spun around to face Louis. 

"Do you have wings? For a bat costume?" 

"A bat? You look like you've already found your costume as a cat," the man chuckled.

"No, I'm already-"

"He wants to be a cat and a bat," Harry barged in and wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders. 

"Creative," the man smiled. "And what about your boyfriend? What's he want to be?" The man asked Louis and Harry felt his face heat up. Louis looks gay but does Harry? He should've been more offended by the assumption but he could care less. He's gay and isn't gonna complain about it. But gay with Louis? Harry didn't hate the idea but he wasn't- well he just didn't hate it. 

"I don't know, what do you want to be Harry?" Louis asked and didn't even seem to bat an eye at the boyfriend comment. 

"I'm not dressing up."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." 

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"He wants to be a- this!" Louis points to the first costume he sees on his left which happens to be a millionaire costume. It's basically a black suit with red pin stripes. And fake money, of course.

"Louis," Harry groaned but the employee had already grabbed the costume to check out once they found wings for Louis. 

The man didn't seem to know the store too well but eventually they came across a pair of black bat wings. $40. No way. There was no way Harry was spending that one pair of wings. His stupid costume alone was $30.

"It's too much money, Lou," Harry said and the nickname kind of just slid out of his mouth on accident. It was cute but it wasn't meant to be said.

"Oh why?" Louis pouted. "I really want that," he begged and held them to his chest. "They'll make me look extra scary."

"Yeah and you know what else is extra scary? An empty wallet," Harry huffed and glanced at the employee looked on at their little disagreement. 

"But you said I could be a bat," Louis' head fell and Harry rubbed his face again. How can a cat pull off a puppy-dog look so well?

"Fine."

Harry paid for his costume and Louis' wings along with a cheap little pair of vampire teeth that he knew Louis wouldn't keep in his mouth all night. A waste of money Harry knew about but somehow paid for anyway. Louis had that effect on him and he wasn't sure he liked it too much. 

"I'm hungry," Louis said as they sat in the car. The bags in the back because Harry was also certain Louis would want to try his wings on if he were to hold them in his lap up front. 

"We can stop somewhere to eat," Harry sighed as there goes more money. And here comes being more social. 

It was only about 11:30 so Harry decided on a bagel shop. A small and quant cafe. He realized it was a mistake after Louis walked in. Since the place was very small a loud half-boy, half-kitten mix stood out like a sore thumb. 

"Lou," Harry huffed and grabbed Louis' hand to pull him aside. There were mainly older people in here but they all were quiet and alone. "You have to be quiet in here and not distract anyone, alright?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so and they're- what are you doing?" Harry looked down watching Louis try to lace their fingers together. Louis' hand was extremely soft and warm. 

"I like your hand it's cozy," Louis smiled and eventually got his hand to hold Harrys. Their fingers intertwined.

"No, that's-" Harry started but then rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever. Just be quiet and don't cause a scene."

They walked hand in hand to the counter and Harry decided on black coffee because he doesn't have much of a sweet tooth. 

"And for your other half?" The employee smiled at Louis as Harry had ordered already. 

"I don't know what's good," Louis frowned and looked up at Harry. 

"Just get coff- milk and a- bagel," Harry tried to keep Louis away from anything caffeine or sugar filled. 

"Do you like warm drinks or cold?" The employee asked as she seemed so intrigued by Louis. Anyone who talked to him seemed to get that way. 

"Warm."

"And do you like pumpkins?"

Oh god. Not the pumpkins again. 

"Not really cause that's where I lived for-"

"He just wants warm milk and a strawberry muffin," Harry barged in and squeezed Louis' hand praying he got the hint not to talk. 

"I was going to get him a pumpkin spice latte," she offered. "He seems very festive with his little costume on."

"You can eat pumpkin?" Louis tilted his head and his ears flicked. Fuck. The employee didn't seem to notice though. 

"Of course, how about I get you a pumpkin spice latte and a hazelnut muffin?"

"Okay," Louis grinned widely and Harry felt his little hand squeeze around his. It was adorable. 

They waited all of about two minutes for their drinks and muffins. The lady put them on the house which Harry was thankful for. And it felt kind of nice, too. No ones ever been that nice to him. Yeah Louis is with him but still. 

"She was very kind," Louis smiled and Harry sat them by the little fireplace. Although, Louis seemed to radiate enough heat just from his hand to warm a whole building. 

"She liked you," Harry chuckled and sipped his coffee watching Louis take the paper off of his muffin. 

Louis stayed quiet and Harry frowned. No response. That's weird. The two ate in silence and Harry noticed Louis looked genuinely upset. 

"Hey," Harry nudged Louis' foot under the table so Louis would actually look up. "What's wrong?" 

"You think she liked me," Louis sighed and looked back down. What?

"How is that upsetting?"

"Cause it is."

"No it's not. It's good to have people like you."

"I don't want her to like me."

"Why not? She didn't do anything wrong?"

"I just don't want /her/ to like me," Louis huffed and shoved a handful of muffin into his mouth. His cheeks getting all pudgy and it was cute because he was trying to look upset while looking like a squirrel at the same time. 

"Why?" Harry tried again after Louis finished chewing. 

"Because."

"Tell me."

"Because I don't want her to like me."

"You already said that."

"And you already asked me why four hundred times."

Harry sat back and clenched his jaw. This little shit. "I'm finishing my muffin over here," Harry stood up and walked over to the table by the window on the other side of the cafe. Louis watched and kept his eyes on Harry. 

About ten minutes passed and it consisted of quick glances and narrowed eyebrows. Harry hated it but he wasn't going to be the first to cave in. If Louis wants to actually talk then he can come over here. 

Ten more minutes went by. 

Harry tapped his finger on the table and watched Louis fold his muffin wrapper for the hundredth time. This poor boy. He's like a child throwing a temper tantrum. But then again, Harry is the one that marched away. His phone started to ring and Louis looked over to watch Harry answer it. Fucking Niall. 

"Tell me you're coming," Niall insisted and Harry rubbed his face. 

"What?"

"To my house. Tonight. For the spooky party." 

"You're drunk and it's almost 1:30 in the afternoon," Harry sighed and leaned back.

"I'll pass out soon then wake up for round two by 8," Niall confirmed. "Just come please."

"I have plans already," Harry mumbled and glanced at Louis. 

"What? Doing what? You aren't staying in."

"I- a friend and I have plans." Yeah, a friend. Louis is his friend and they're going trick or treating. 

"A friend? I'm your only friend. Are you replacing me?"

"Maybe."

"What's his name? Are you gonna fuck him?"

"Niall!" Harry snapped and got flustered all of a sudden. "No. He's just a friend now shut up and go pass out and leave me alone."

"So you are going to fuck him?"

"No. Just-"

"You want to though. When's the last time you fucked someone?"

"I don't just fuck people, Niall. I'm not a dirty whore like you," Harry stood up and grabbed his things to throw away. 

"Oh yeah that's right, you're into the whole love thing."

"Shut up," Harry grabbed Louis' hand and yanked him off of his chair. Louis didn't protest and just held Harry's hand as they walked to the car. 

"Wait no! I know why you won't fuck him," Niall laughed and Harry opened the door for Louis. 

"Niall I'm hanging-"

"Cause that one guy of yours did that a lot to you and like hit-" Harry ended the call and threw his phone into the back seat. He refuses to ever talk to Niall again. Ever.

"Now you look upset," Louis frowned and tilted his head. 

"Don't talk to me," Harry sighed and rubbed his face. His body slumped down and he took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry," Louis mumbled and watched Harry out of the side of his eye. 

Harry could feel Louis staring at him but he didn't mind too much. He just needed time to breath and relax. He hates Niall. God he worked to long to just forget his past and Niall fucking brings it up without a care. 

"Do you need a hug?" Louis spoke up and Harry frowned. "Hugs help," he mumbled. 

"N-no, I'm okay," Harry sighed. 

"It wouldn't hurt," Louis said quietly and met Harry's eyes. 

Harry watched his blue eyes and took a deep breath before leaning over and pulling Louis into a hug. He sighed and felt Louis wrap his arms around his back in a tight embrace. Harry's chin on Louis' shoulder and Louis' head all snuggled up against Harry's neck. It did help. 

"Thank you Louis," Harry whispered then pulled away. Louis tried holding on for a bit longer but Harry gently pried him off. "Did you enjoy your pumpkin flavored lunch?" Harry asked to change the subject as he started the car. 

"Yes, it was very good. I didn't know you could eat pumpkins," he smiled and that made Harry smile. Louis is the only person who has been able to do that for a while. 

They got back to the apartment and Louis laid down on the couch. He kept going on and on about being tired in the car. Harry figured a cat nap wouldn't hurt for him either. Louis got the couch and Harry got his own bed. 

Harry slept for about an hour before he woke up. His eyes widening as he felt two arms around his waist and a leg over his hip from behind. That little rascal. 

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Louis peacefully sleeping while holding onto Harry like a jet pack. He watched as Louis' nose and ears twitched and occasionally his tail would swish. It was endearing and made Harry want to cuddle him forever. He bit his lip and slowly turned around being carefully not to wake up Louis although he had a feeling he was a deep sleeper. Once he got turned over he pulled Louis closer into his body so his head was on Harry's chest. Harry smiled and played with Louis' hair before he dozed off again. 

Louis was the first to wake up the next time. About another hour later. 

"Harry?" He whispered and his nose was touching Harry's but he didn't want to move it. "Pssst," he purred and poked Harry's cheek. 

Harry groaned and fluttered his eyes open. His vision being engulfed by big blue eyes. 

"Oh...hey," he mumbled and Louis smiled. 

"You're being all cuddly," Louis smiled and moved his head back. Harry's hair was a big fluffy mess and Louis loved it. 

"You were being cuddly first," Harry said and decided to stay laying down. Their legs all intertwined and Harry's arm around Louis' waist now. 

"And you continued it," Louis blushed and Harry bit his lip. Actual butterflies in Harry's stomach. Wow. He gulped and watched Louis' eyes as he could gaze into them all day. He noticed that Louis' nose twitches a lot more than normal, his eyelashes are extremely long, his nose is small and cute like a button and he's got small little crinkles by his eyes when ever he smiles. Even if it's a small smile. 

"You're very pretty," Harry whispered and watched Louis' fave turn red. It was adorable. 

"Oh," Louis gasped and looked down. 

"Don't be shy, you haven't been shy since I met you. It was just a compliment," Harry chuckled and Louis looked up again. 

"I-I know," Louis nodded. "I just- do you like me?" Louis asked and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Cause you told your friend on the phone that I was just a friend so I didn't know if liked me."

"Of course I like you."

"But do you /like/ me?"

"Oh," Harry frowned and narrowed his eyebrows. "I- I don't know yet," Harry mumbled and looked down to avoid seeing Louis' hurt expression. 

"Okay," Louis sighed and he slid out of bed. "I want to try on my costume," he changed subjects and Harry sat up. 

"Do you like me?" Harry asked and Louis froze. Harry gulped and watched Louis start to play with his own fingers. His tail dropping. 

"Yes," he mumbled and Harry smiled softly. "But you- you don't know yet if you like me. So I can't like you like that."

"Of course you can. It's a crush, everyone has them."

"But I like you and I want- I want you to like me."

"I- well I like you as a friend so far but I don't know about feelings past that."

Harry watched Louis fall apart again. It was heart breaking. He liked Louis but he didn't know if it was a crush yet. I mean yeah he liked spending time with him and cuddling but that's different than having feelings for the person. 

"I just want to go trick or treating now," Louis sighed and slowly shuffled to the bag of costumes. Harry felt sick to his stomach seeing the kitten so sad. 

"Lou?" Harry tried as Louis sifted through the bag for his wings and teeth. "Lou come on don't be so upset about it," Harry frowned. 

"I thought you liked me," Louis sighed as kept his back turned to Harry. His fingers playing with the tag on the bat wings. 

"I barely know you, Louis. I think I could like you if we spent more time together."

"But we can't!" Louis raised his voice and Harry heard his voice crack which meant one thing. 

"Please don't cry," Harry rushed over to Louis and turned him around. "We can spend plenty of time together. We can-"

"No. No, we can't. I already told you, I only turn into a human on Halloween," Louis hiccuped and Harry's heart clenched. 

"Oh," Harry frowned and took a deep breath. "I- only Halloween? You only get one day?"

"Mhm," Louis wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Harry remained quiet and felt horrible now. He wanted to get to know Louis over time. He wanted to cuddle more and take Louis out more. He wanted to make himself happy and make Louis happy. He wanted Louis. 

"I- so what if I do like you?" Harry asked and Louis' head snapped up. 

"You do?"

"I-I think I do. I haven't really had a crush in a while but I think I like you," Harry nodded but he knew this would only end in Louis turning into a cat. He wouldn't see or talk to Louis for a whole year. 

"Oh, um well- okay," Louis grinned and bit his lip. Louis looked like he wanted to say more but couldn't. Harry didn't bother to ask more about it. From here on out he was just gonna treat Louis like they were on a day-long date. 

"Do you need help with that?" Harry asked as Louis was trying to get the bat wings on now. Louis nodded and Harry helped to get the wings on over his shoulders. "Perfect," Harry smiled and licked his lips. "You probably should've put the black shirt on first," he chuckled as Louis still had on Harry's Packers jersey. 

The rest of the day consisted of Louis walking around in his bat costume. They watched some tv but Harry didn't watch much cause Louis was in his lap and the wings cut off Harry's view. He was content with playing with Louis' hands though. Harry also managed to squeeze in a shower while Louis got Harry's costume ready for him. It was a lazy day but it was a good day. 

"You look so handsome!" Louis squealed as Harry walked out of the bathroom in his costume. 

"I feel ridicules," Harry huffed and pushed his hair out of his face. 

"No, you look fine," Louis smiled. He was dressed head to toe in black and had his wings on. He tried the teeth on earlier but said he couldn't talk so he ditched them. Exactly what Harry predicted. 

"Whatever," Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You know you're going to be the only 18 year old doing this right?"

"Well you're 22 and you're doing it too," Louis smirked and wrinkled his nose up at Harry. 

"Touché," Harry laughed and held his hand out for Louis to take. Louis took his hand and they walked out of the apartment together. Louis was using one of Harry's pillow cases to collect candy in. Harry decided they would walk to one of the neighborhoods close by rather than walk around his apartment complex. It would give Louis more of the experience. 

"This is exciting," Louis smiled as they headed down the street. "It's so dark and festive," he beamed and Harry chuckled. This was different yet somehow Harry felt it was going to go very well. 

"You know what to do right?" Harry asked as they reached their first house. Harry prayed the people of the neighborhood were nice enough to give candy to a older boy. He didn't want Louis' heart to break. 

"Of course I do," Louis smiled. "Are you going to come up with me?" Louis titled his head. 

"Not this time," Harry smiled and shooed Louis off. He watched as Louis pranced up the driveway to the porch. It was cute. His tail swinging and the biggest smile on his face. He knocked three times and Harry gulped at the door open. 

"Trick or treat!" Louis beamed and held his pillow case out. The nice women handed Louis a handful of candy and glanced at Harry. He waved softly and she just chuckled. It was cute. Old people are usually always nice. Louis came slipping back to Harry full of excitement. 

"She was kind," Harry smiled as they walked to the next house. 

"Quite nice," Louis agreed before rushing up to the next porch as Harry stood at the end of the driveway. Louis repeated the action of saying trick or treat and hold his bag open. Everyone gave him handfuls of candy and Harry knew Louis had to be pulling some sort of magic. No one questioned his age and everyone was beyond nice. Or Harry just picked a really friendly neighborhood. 

Eventually the bag got too heavy for Louis so Harry had to start walking up to doors with him. It was slightly embarrassing at first but Harry got over soon. He's in a costume and no one knows who he is so why should it matter?

"Excuse me?" A little boy rushed up to Louis and Harry chuckled as his parents followed. 

"Are you a kitty cat and a bat?" He asked and Louis nodded as if it was his proudest accomplishment. 

"See mommy, he is two things," the boy pouted and Harry watched the mom smile. 

"You wanted to be spider-man and a pirate," his mother chuckled. His father standing a ways back but Harry knew way. He was clearly homophobic. And Harry and Louis clearly looked like a couple. 

"That'd be cool," Louis smiled. "But I like the costume you have on now. You even look like him," Louis poked the boys nose. He was dressed as Peter Pan. Harry was actually surprised Louis knew so much about the real world considering he was a cat. "And there's always next Halloween for being a pirate spider-man." 

The boy was smiling so wide and said goodbye before skipping off with his family. It was cute. Harry should've guessed that Louis was good with kids. 

"He was cute," Louis smiled as they made their way over to the next house. 

"He was," Harry added and followed Louis up the driveway. 

Louis knocked and Harry stood behind him but holding the bag out in front. That's how they've been doing it most of the time so the people notice Louis first. Harry looks old but Louis could pass for younger. 

The door opened and Harry's heart fell to his feet. He didn't even hear Louis say trick or treat. His entire being froze as he watched his ex-boyfriend place a handful of candy into the bag. It's been two years since he last saw him and of course they'd knock on his fucking door. 

"Find someone new?" Alex spoke up and Harry stayed quiet. His body and mind still in shock. And instilled with fear. They didn't have the cleanest or healthiest of relationships. 

"I'm Louis," Louis spoke up and Harry didn't even care. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get as far away as possible. 

"I'm Alex," he smiled and Harry looked down. 

"We're leaving now," he grumbled and grabbed Louis' hand. His own hand shaking and Louis noticed but thankfully didn't say anything. 

"You still love me," Alex smirked and Harry snapped his head up. 

"No, no I don't. I don't want you and I don't need you in my life."

"So you'd rather date a child?" Alex raised his eyebrow.

"I'd rather date a girl then ever date you again," Harry spit then yanked Louis off the porch quickly. Louis stumbled behind until they were far from the house. Harry was fuming with rage and fear and anxiety. 

"Are you okay?" Louis tilted his head and his arms instantly went around Harry for a hug. His hugs help. 

"I'm fine," Harry breathed out slowly feeling Louis rubbing his back so he just melted into his touch. It was comforting. 

"You love him?" Harry tensed up and shook his head. 

"No, not anymore," Harry sighed and pulled away. "I don't want to talk about him because tonight is our night, okay?" 

"But you can't talk to me about it for a whole year. I want to talk now," Louis frowned and Harry watched his eyes. 

"I'm not ready to talk about it, Lou."

"So you don't love him?"

"I don't love him Louis. I like you, I'm focused on you!"

Louis tensed up and gulped but nodded slowly. 

"I like you too," Louis smiled as Harry already knew that but it was nice to hear Louis say it again. 

"Alright, then come on we only have a few more houses to go," Harry grinned and took Louis' hand. 

They finished the neighborhood and Harry had to carry Louis back to the apartment bridal style because his feet hurt. He fell asleep in Harry's arms and Harry prayed he'd wake up soon because he wanted to say goodbye. He didn't know when this whole cat transformation would take place. 

"Lou?" Harry whispered and laid Louis down on the bed. He gently started to take the wings off of him. "Hey, wake up," he gently shook Louis' shoulders until he was met by two bright blue eyes. 

"Hmm?" He groaned and rubbed his eyes as Harry took his shoes off for him. 

"I wanted to say bye," Harry frowned and Louis' ears flopped immediately. As did the rest of his face and body. 

"Oh," Louis gulped and curled his toes. Harry slid his jacket off and tossed it aside as it was kind of annoying. 

"Yeah," Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck sitting down beside Louis hi was quick to crawl into his lap.

"I don't want to be a cat again," Louis frowned and his eyes filled with tears. "I like being with you." 

Harry sighed heavily and felt himself getting choked up. "I know, I know," he berated out and pushed Louis' hair away from his eyes. "I wish you could stay, too. But there's some weird force out their that's keeping you from being human and it sucks cause I really like being with you. You actually make me smile and laugh and feel wanted."

"I can do that as a kitten, too," Louis sniffled trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah but it's not the same," Harry frowned and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "Maybe next Halloween we can figure out how to break your little curse," Harry whispered and reached up to brush the tears off Louis' cheeks. He didn't realize he was crying too until Louis mirrored the motion. 

"Maybe," Louis sighed. "What if you don't like me next year though?" 

"What? Of course I will. You'll still be with me but as a kitten."

"But I can't- I can't talk to you if you're sad or hug you or meet all your needs as a kitten."

"Your company will be enough."

"You can't be in love with a kitten, Harry," Louis whimpered. "You just can't. You should just return me to the pumpkin patch."

"I'm not doing that. You're going to stay here with me and we're going to figure this out, together."

"Really?" Louis looked up and watched Harry's eyes. Harry nodded and cupped Louis' cheeks. 

"I promise," he whispered and gently pecked Louis' soft lips. 

Louis gasped and closed his eyes kissing Harry back softly. It was gentle and sweet. Harry hadn't kissed anyone in two years and God he could kiss Louis forever if it were possible. He was so gentle and soft. 

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Harry chuckled and pulled away as Louis was a little eager with the kiss but it was cute. 

"No," Louis blushed and batted his eyelashes. "No one likes black cats cause they're bad luck, you know?" 

"Well I like you," Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Louis again.

Louis giggled against Harry's lips and butterflies went off in Harry's stomach. It was magical. Louis' tail swished around and he held onto Harry's face cause Harry was holding his. 

They made out for what seemed like an hour before Louis got tired. Like extremely tired to the point he could barely talk. Harry had a feeling that meant it was time. He was gonna lose Louis for a whole year. The two got tucked in under the covers all cuddled up. Louis laying on top of Harry so he'd wake up a kitten on Harry's chest. It reassured Harry that he wouldn't crush the kitten if he were at least on his chest rather than beside him. 

Harry had a problem sleeping because he was too busy playing with Louis' hair and tail. They were equally soft. Louis also slept with his mouth partially opened which was cute. He didn't move much which was good. Only here and there would his ear or foot twitch. 

Eventually, sleep caught up to Harry and he whispered a 'good night' to Louis followed by a peck on the nose. His arms wrapped around Louis in a tight hug. 

The sun seeped in through the windows the next morning and eventually woke Harry up when a sliver of sunlight shown against his eyelid. He rubbed his eyes and sat up immediately. No Louis. Of course. He frowned and stood up. 

"Lou?" He called softly as kitten-Louis probably ran off to cause a ruckus as usual. 

"Harry!" Louis called back and Harry spun around to see Louis standing in the bathroom smiling so widely and bring very much a human.


End file.
